Noldor Hunter
The Noldor Hunter is the weakest non-noble Noldor troop. It starts with relatively good and valuable equipment (compared with other troops with similar stats): a Noldor Composite Bow and Noldor Arrows, a Noldor Longsword with a Noldor Infantry Shield, a Noldor Archer Garb (or the cape version), Noldor Enchanted Boots, Noldor Leather Ornate Gloves, and a Silver Hood. However, their proficiencies and skills are low, with only 150 points in every proficiency and 4 points in power strike and power draw; this results in them being more imprecise with the bow and less swift and skilled with the sword. It is heavily suggested to raise them at least to Noldor Warriors before exposing them to damage; however, they can still provide some support until they run out of ammo. It is recommended to play safe with them and keep them out of combat whenever possible. In melee they tend to lose against other medium- to high-level melee units and, since the troop isn't guaranteed to have a shield, some may even fall before engaging in close-combat. At range, their lack of a guaranteed helmet leaves them vulnerable, as any crossfire shot they may take on the head will result in the hunter falling. This is an event troop, and they can only be found through events. No party will spawn having these as soldiers; they will always show up as prisoners. There are 2 events that will spawn a patrol with 3 of these (always 3) as prisoners: one belongs to the Red Brotherhood, which will trigger through asking rumors; the other belongs to the Order of the Ebony Gauntlet, and will spawn periodically. (Every 4 days, the game spawns a renegade party, of which there are 37 options, so the chance of the Ebony Gauntlet patrol with 3 Noldor Hunter prisoners is relatively small - about 1.5%.) The message shown for the Red Brotherhood party is: "Word from Laria is that a caravan, belonging to the Red Brotherhood, captured elvish hunters in the nearby forest." The spawn spot is between Laria and Whitestag castle. The message shown for the Ebony Gauntlet party is: "The Ebony Gauntlet, out of Castle Almerra, captured several elvish hunters, and plan to make an example of them with a public burning." The spawn point is between Almerra Castle and Buvran. They are the only Noldor troop that can be recruited from prisoners. They will not be seen in Noldor patrols nor armies, as they are still practicing and improving, and the Noldor keep them away from battle until they are good enough to be upgraded and show the Noldor's potential. Note: Since 3.9 you can obtain these in several new ways: * Warlord Zulkar and K'Juda the Ravager will have each 2-5 of these as prisoners. Defeating them will add these to your party * Marauding Jatu Army will now have 1-10 of these as prisoners. Defeating this army will add these to your party * Lethaldiran will always bring in 8-10 of these when sent for Right to rule * Ramun the slave trader's gamble may get you 3-6 of these * Lethaldiran may give these upon asking him for troops, numbers depend on situation This is the basic unit of the Noldor and upgrades to Noldor Warrior for 80 d. Category:Noldor